


rebirth day

by reshichu



Series: Bandori Fantasy AU - Sidestories [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Branding, F/F, Fantasy AU, Scars, because i'll be writing a whole lot more, enjoy this, hopefully lol, i told myself i wouldnt create highly complicated aus for this fandom but, look where i fucking am now!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reshichu/pseuds/reshichu
Summary: to lose a family, then gain another one(bandori fantasy au)





	rebirth day

All was ready.

The decorated altar.

The brand bearing the crest of her lady's family resting in a bed of hot coals and flames.

And her scar ridden back stripped bare for her lady to burn her mark upon.

Sayo steeled herself, listening to her lady's footsteps echo throughout the room. She was all that Sayo could focus on. After all, this ritual was needed to take on her lady's family name.

"Sayo..."

A soft finger traced upon the map of scars on Sayo's back. Mementos of her training, both as a former Hikawa, and under the tutelage of the Minatos. Eventually, the finger reached a large and deep scar that ran right down her spine. It held the memory of her biggest and most painful failure.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Once you take on my name, you cannot return from where you once came. You will have to submit to me, heed every order and command as I wish. You will have to call yourself mine."

Sayo drew a sharp breath.

"The moment I was brought to your land, I was no longer Hikawa Sayo. My family discarded me like I was nothing, and instead celebrated my sister for upholding their legacy, ignoring all my years of hard work."

Finally, her lady withdrew the brand from the coals. She felt the heat of the red hot iron hovering right above the place underneath the nape of her neck.

"You gave me reason to live when I was discarded and left with nothing. I am no longer a Hikawa. I am just Sayo. Please, let me return the favour of saving my life. Let me dedicate my life to you, Lady Yukina."

"...Alright."

The brand fizzled against her skin as Yukina presses it down against her skin, the smell of her own burning flesh filling the air. The pain was nothing to her. Nothing compared to the pain of that cursed day. She let her own anger against her former family, her sister, overtake any other emotion. All she could muster was a hate filled hiss as the brand was pressed down longer. Then, the heat subsided.

"The deed is done." Yukina says, tossing the brand back into the fire. She knelt down and put her hand over Sayo's branded skin. A beautiful rose surrounded by four camellias was now etched permanently onto her precious knight. Taking her arm, she helped Sayo stand up, leading her to the room where she stored her usual uniform. Yukina then held Sayo's hands and looked deeply into her eyes.

"From now on, you will be known as Minato Sayo, loyal knight, servant, and oath-bound protector of-"

"-my lady, Minato Yukina. I will travel to the ends of the earth, to heaven and hell, to the deepest oceans and highest mountains, fight the fiercest of creatures, the strongest of warriors, and even gods if it meant appeasing my lady. For I am hers, and hers only, and her will is my duty."

"...Yes. Good. Very good."

_Finally... free from the restraints of that family, free from that damn self-conceited child... No longer in her shadow... Ahh, what bliss._

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up @reshichu on twitter and talk to me about my aus please. pwease.


End file.
